


Family Matter

by unbelvisoo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelvisoo/pseuds/unbelvisoo
Summary: When the school's soccer captain Yuta asked Jaemin to be a tutor to his sister, he knew there was no other option but to say yes.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Jaemin fell in love was during the second semester of the school year. Sure, he fell in love before, a puppy love or unrequited love as what others would suggest. Teenagers like him usually go through the phase of falling in love anyway.

However, the person he fell in love with happened to be the little sister of Nakamoto Yuta, the school's famous soccer captain.

Despite being Japanese by nationality, the siblings were born and raised in Korea. Yuta was known to be the best of the best when it comes to soccer. He joined several competitions abroad and won awards. Thus, the reason he gained the respect from all students in school.

Not only that, he was also remarkably handsome. Like an anime character that went straight out of the manga, just like how others would describe him. He was always surrounded with his group of friends. Weird enough, all of them are good-looking. As what people would always say, birds of the same feather flocks together.

Studying in an exclusive all-boys school, Jaemin didn't have much opportunity to meet girls. From kinder to high school, he basically grew up with his best friends Jeno and Haechan. Even until now, they still belong to the same class.

That being said, how the hell did he even meet Yuta's sister? First, they don't attend the same school. Second, Yuta probably doesn't know his existence. Well, Thanks to Haechan.

This is where it all began.

"Dude, can I copy your homework? I forgot to do it last night"

It was a typical Monday morning when Jeno, sweating profusely approached Jaemin on his seat. His backpack about to fall from his shoulder. Despite his uniform soaked with his sweat, Jeno still looked goddamn hot. After all, Jeno's the most handsome one in their class.

Jaemin did not speak. He raised his head and pointed Haechan who was sitting few tables away from them, writing something on his notebook. Jeno knew it already and gave Jaemin a wink before walking towards Haechan. Jaemin could only shook his head in disbelief.

Jaemin would always claim that he isn't really smart but simply someone who enjoys studying than others whenever people praise him. At the tender age of six, he joined several competitions and earned medals, certificate and trophies from quiz bee, spelling contest, and so on. He isn't a nerd either. He doesn't wear thick glasses or dress weirdly like those typical nerd dudes we see on TV.

"Our Jaemin is too good-looking to be called a nerd" Haechan would always say.

When the two finished copying his homework, Jeno went back to the table he shared with Jaemin. Haechan, who was sitting far away from them would still join them.

Haechan loved playing soccer so after class he would ditch his friends. Being a member of the soccer team in school, there are times Haechan needs to stay after class so he could practice with his fellow teammates. On the other hand, Jeno loved playing music instruments like guitar and piano. Ever since he was young, his parents enrolled him in piano and guitar class. Right now, he is trying how to play violin. Despite their differences, the three grew up together and treat each other as brothers.

And when everyone thought that the day was just going to be normal like always, Yuta, one of the famous student in school, and their senior, entered their classroom with some of his friends. As if it was the teacher who entered the room, everyone scrambled back to their seats.

People would always say that you can mess with every students in the campus except for Yuta and his friends. Aside from being members of the soccer team, apparently, these guys are known to make a person's school life miserable if you mess with them. When he asked someone to do something for him, that person will have to do it without protest. As if there was something about him that drew people to him. Rumors has it that he came from a wealthy family that was why people follow him.

Jaemin hardly knew him except for the rumors spreading around. According to Haechan, who have interacted with him several times already because of their love for soccer, Yuta is someone with distinctive qualities. He wasn't really what people would define him. His looks, his skills and his talent for soccer impresses Haechan.

"Wow, your room smells worse than the school's gym" Doyoung, one of Yuta's friends commented when they entered the classroom. When Yuta notices Haechan, the latter immediately stood up and approached the man.

"Hyung, what brings you here?" Haechan began.

"Who is that person you're talking about last time? The smart one?" Yuta asked, looking around the room.

It took Haechan a few seconds to recall everything before answering. "Ah, you mean my friend?"

When they heard the words 'smart' and 'friend', both Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other in unison.

"Where is he?" Yuta inquired.

Immediately, Haechan looked at Jaemin while Yuta followed his gaze. When Jaemin met his gaze, he couldn't help but to feel a slight shiver down to his spine.

Yuta walked towards his table, scanned him from head to toe before speaking. "I was expecting someone nerd, or whatever"

"Ah, hyung he may not look like it but my friend's really smart" Haechan spoke, an arm resting on Jaemin's shoulder.

Jaemin looked at his friend, confused. In return, Haechan gave him a nervous smile.

"What's your name?" Yuta asked, still scrutinizing the boy.

"Jaemin, Na Jaemin"

"Your friend told me that you're good in math and science?"

Jaemin, despite being unsure, nod his head.

"Then, can you help me?" Yuta said.

Jaemin assumed Yuta wants to be tutored. But the latter's few years older than them so obviously, their subject are way ahead of them. He was about to say no when Yuta spoke again. "My sister needs a tutor for that two subjects"

With the word sister, as if a bell was ringing, everyone looked up to them. Sister means a girl, and a girl means someone who is not attending their school. Not only Jaemin, but others looked intrigued with how Yuta's sister looked like.

Truthfully, he was going to turn down the offer but Haechan's looking at him as if his life depended on his choice. That moment Jaemin knew there was no other choice in that matter but to say yes.

Apparently, his sister studies in a well known all-girls school city away from theirs. She had been attending her ballet class for few weeks already that was why she had to missed some of her classes. Now, her grades in both subject are failing.

No one knew how his sister looked or how like except for Yuta's friends. Haechan told him that he heard about her once from Yuta and said that the girl was a total pain in the head. Jaemin assumed that she's one of those rich, spoiled princesses.

"Help me, just this once, please" Haechan said the following day. "We can't say no to Yuta hyung. Who knows he might eliminate me from the soccer team or what"

"Not my problem" Jaemin replied. "Why the hell did you even mention me to them"

Haechan shook his head. "I didn't really talk about you! I was talking to Mark hyung about copying your homework and Mark must have mentioned you to him"

Jaemin groaned. "Why am I even doing this for you"

"Because we're brothers" Haechan exclaimed, resting his arm on Jaemin's shoulder. "If I was just smart, I wouldn't bother you about this. It's not like I can recommend Jeno to hyung? He's dumb"

"What the fuck are you saying" Jeno retorted, sending death glare to Haechan.

On the other hand, Haechan shrugged. "I'll do everything you want if you help me"

"Well, do me a favor and stop copying my homework" Jaemin answered. Actually, he doesn't really care if they continue to copy his homework. It wasn't really a big deal.

"I'll do everything, except for that" Haechan replied, flashing a big apologetic smile.

Yuta talked to him that day too. Somehow he couldn't help but to feel nervous towards his senior as if he was talking to a celebrity. Yuta told him that they need to pretend they're friends so that his sister won't think that he just took some random smart guy in school, which was actually the case.

"It's not like I can ask my friends to tutor my sister. they're all stupid" Yuta commented when Jaemin asked. "And even if I can't, I'll have to trust you because your friend Haechan seemed to be a good person, too"

Jaemin wanted to laugh when Yuta said those words but he managed to not make any weird expression and just nod his head. "I'll try my best"

"I'll pay you, don't worry" Yuta assured but he immediately shook his head.

"You don't really have to. It's a win-win for me too. I can teach someone and at the same time I'm learning things"

"If you need something then just let me know" Yuta answered. Somehow, Jaemin thought that he isn't bad at all.

It was Sunday afternoon and Jaemin was too engrossed reading his book at an old-fashioned coffee shop when his friends Jeno and Haechan arrived. It's not like he was not expecting them to come but Haechan actually insisted on coming because he wanted to 'meet Yuta hyung's sister'.

They decided to meet the the coffee shop for the tutorial. Thankfully, it wasn't crowded so it was the perfect place to study.

"Jeno and I are going to leave afterwards" Haechan spoke. "I'm going on a date with him"

Jeno pushed the other one away, scowling. "You're disgusting. He said he's going to buy new training clothes"

Jaemin chuckled. "Yeah, definitely sounds like a date"

The coffee shop was almost quiet except for the classical music flowing from the radio. One person, who Jaemin assumed to be a college student, sunk down in the sofa with her laptop and him, reading his book. The two boys pushed Jaemin to take a sit, ordering mango smoothie and strawberry milkshake.

"Well, who cares if we order something like this?" Haechan defended. "I would rather drink a gallon of milkshake than one cup of Jaemin's disgusting coffee"

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "You can't really say something without putting others down?"

"The lady at the counter was grinning when we gave him our order" Jeno whined. "She's pretty but man, I hated her smile when I told him my order. As if she was mocking us"

"You and your imagination" Jaemin replied. "Maybe you're just overthinking"

They were enjoying their drinks when the entrance door opened revealing Yuta with his friends Taeyong and Jaehyun. As if on cue, the three immediately stood up and bowed to their seniors.

"My sister said she would be late for fifteen minutes. Sorry about it" Yuta spoke, holding his phone. "Sometimes I don't understand girls. They always take time doing even the smallest things"

"No worries. I can wait" Jaemin replied with an assuring smile.

They sat on the table next to theirs. Yuta presented himself to order drinks for his friends. The way Jaemin see it, it seems that he was flirting with the staff at the counter.

The bell hanging at the door made noise again, signalling new customer. When Jaemin looked up, his gazed immediately went straight to the girl who just entered. The girl was a bit short with long hair, her fringe almost covering her eyes and was wearing a light pink dress that flaunted her petite body.

She walked towards the table where Yuta's friends were sitting and removed the earphones from her ears before she spoke. "Where's my brother?"

"He's at the counter, flirting with the staff" Taeyong remarked, grinning.

The girl looked around and easily spotted her brother who already walking towards the table with the tray of their drinks. "I thought you'd be even more late"

"I was only ten minutes late" The girl commented, checking the time on her watch.

"By the way, he's your tutor. His name is Jaemin" Yuta spoke again, pointing at Jaemin who was sitting in between his two friends. When her gaze landed towards him, she flashed a warm smile that could melt a glacier.

"I'm Hina" The girl extended a hand but was immediately shoved by her overprotective brother even before Jaemin could reach it.

"You guys don't need to hold hands" said Yuta.

Hina rolled her eyes and pushed her brother away. "You've done your job. Now, go away"

"We'll stay here for a moment. Our practice will start at 3'o clock" Yuta replied and sat at their chair, completely ignoring his sister's scowling.

"You mean, you're not done flirting yet with that girl at the counter? Snap out of it" Hina retorted back. When Hina noticed Jaemin's two friends, she bowed her head and gave them an apologetic smile. Jaemin glanced at his friend and wanted to laugh with how they were looking at her as if it was their first time seeing a pretty girl. Jaemin wondered if he looked like them too awhile ago. As expected from the boys who studied in an all-boys school since forever.

"We're leaving now, right Jeno?" Haechan stuttered, signalling the other to stand up now.

Jeno, on the other hand, was still staring at Hina with a smile probably enough to melt an iceberg. For Jaemin, it's rare that Jeno would look at any other girl around them. There was even a time that Haechan and him thought that Jeno was gay because he declared before that he wasn't really interested with girls.

The two left after a short introduction. Even before they left, Hina told them that she would love to meet them again soon. Jaemin was sure that the two were probably blushing on their way out. When they left, Hina sat beside him and pulled out her notebook from her bag.

Jaemin was sure that Yuta is probably spying on them from the other table so he made sure to 'just teach' her. Other things like talking about her interests, or her life can be done next time.

They started off with functions. Surprisingly, she wasn't really hard to teach and looked like she was really willing to learn. It made things easier for Jaemin.

"Honestly, I hate math" Hina declared after successfully solving one math problem.

Jaemin cleared his throat before he spoke. "I think most of us do"

"But you're good at it" She replied. "You don't have a reason to hate it"

"I didn't like it before too but now I kinda enjoy solving math problems" He answered with a smile.

Hina made a face but didn't ask more. They proceed with discussing and solving problems until Yuta and his friends stood up from their table. "We'll be back before five. Don't even think of going anywhere"

"Sure. It's not like there's a place I can go after this" Hina muttered.

When Yuta and his friends stepped out of the shop, Hina closed her notebook and placed down her pen on the table. "Shall we take a break first and get to know each other?"

And from that first time they talked, he knew he liked her, and there was no turning back anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Their meeting did not only stop once. Although it was always the same coffee shop, there was always a feeling of excitement for Jaemin before they meet. As if they're going to meet for the first time all over again. Hina, also expressed her interests in seeing Jaemin again.

After several meetings with her, Jaemin learned a lot of things about her. Attending a posh girls' school, girls like her would give you the feeling that they're too refined and yet Hina's different. Quiet, funny, smart and easy to talk with. Aside from being pretty, she was always dressed with good taste and anyone who talk to her would take an immediate liking to her.

There would be times that she's unusually talkative but sometimes quiet. They exchanged stories about their school, family up to their childhood.

 As day goes by, the two grew accustomed to each other.

It was another Tuesday morning when Haechan pulled out some movie tickets he got for free from his cousin Johnny who worked at a movie house. He was going to skip giving Jaemin a ticket but the boy was fast enough to snatch two. The movie was something that Hina was eager to watch before.

"I thought you don't like watching movies" Haechan asked, his head tilted on the side.

"I don't" Jaemin answered, scanning the tickets. "But I like Hina"

Both Haechan and Jeno made a face, as if they ate something sour. Unlike before, Jaemin wasn't even trying to be discreet now about his feelings for the girl. "You sounded like a lovesick puppy just now"

Jaemin shrugged and stared at the tickets he was holding.

His excitement went down the drain the following day when Hina told him that she watched the movie with her friends even before Jaemin could give her the ticket. Jaemin did not even let her know about the ticket and instead let her share her thoughts about the movie. In the end, Jaemin watched the said movie with Jeno.

They were sitting side by side at the the usual coffee shop. After an hour of solving math problems, they decided to take a break first. Jaemin couldn't really recall what they were talking about that time. He was too focused on staring at her while she was staring intently at the writings on her notebook. Noting that her fringe grew longer as it was already reaching her eyes, he couldn't help but to have a sudden urge of fixing her hair while she seemed not bothered about it. Instinctively, his hand reached for her hair to fix so it won't cover her eyes. Even he was surprised with his sudden action.

Hina turned her gaze from her notebook to his face. "Thank you"

Jaemin's face grew hot.

Just right then, Yuta arrived with his friend Doyoung. It was usually the case. After two or three hours of review, Yuta would be present to take his sister home with him. But on that day, Jaemin felt like he hit a jackpot.

"Can you go home by yourself? The boys and I need to stay until eight" said Yuta.

"Of course. Don't treat me like a kid" Hina answered.

"But we can't let our beautiful princess go home alone. Can you wait until eight?" It was Doyoung who spoke.

Hina shook her head. "I'd rather go home than wait"

Jaemin cleared his throat before he spoke. "I'll take her home"

The three of them looked at him.

"No, really, I'll be fine on my own" Hina answered with an assuring smile.

"I insist" Jaemin replied with a smile too.

In the end, Yuta gave him the permission to send her home. They didn't talk that much that night. Hina was unusually quiet that time. He didn't mind though, just her presence was enough to keep him happy. The bus ride home was that night was long , Hina commented. "It's not usually this long. I'm sorry"

"It's really fine" Jaemin assured, a smile lingered at the edge of his lips.

They arrived in front of a two-storey residence. That kind of house which most kids would dream of growing up. 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Hina asked, her voice sounded careful.

At the back of his mind, he was willing to stay, but maybe he was not prepared to meet her parents, yet. As if he was her boyfriend, of course he had to look decent and prepared for his lines. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared in both category.

"Ah, it's alright. Maybe... next time" Her voice was too tiny that he almost didn't catch it. She was looking down the pavement, clutching her bag.

"Thank you, Jaemin" She muttered with a warm smile. They gazed into each other's eyes as if they're anticipating each other's next move. "Honestly, I think I like you"

Jaemin opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

"But you don't have to answer back. I'm just letting you know" she said again, this time with a contented smile.

He watched her go in through the gate. Hina raised a hand and wave slightly before finally pressing the doorbell. When the door opened, that was the only time he looked back and left.

  
"I don't think Yuta hyung will be happy to know that you're making advances towards his sister" Haechan said one afternoon after their mentally draining lecture in Physics. "He'll probably say something like 'Aren't you just suppose to teach my sister?' and will probably make your remaining school life miserable"

"What can I do? I like her" Jaemin grumbled, letting his head rest on the table.

"I guess you just have to let him know about your sincere feelings towards his sister. Hina is lovely, he should not expect any boys not to fall for her. It's normal?" Jeno answered, patting his back.

He looked up towards his friend and gave a small smile. Somehow, Jeno's got a point.

On Valentines day, for the first time in his life, he bought a huge teddy bear and waited for her in front of her school. He had gone to a lot of trouble just to get his hands on the teddy bear and to arrive there. Every girls passing by would sneakily take a picture of him. Clearly, all the attention of the girls were on him especially when he was still dressed with his school uniform and carrying a huge teddy bear.

It was not hard for Hina to spot him. Right when Hina saw him, Jaemin saw how she immediately removed her arms that was clinging with her friends and ran towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking utterly confused.

Shyly, Jaemin stretched out his hand with the bear. "This is for you"

Hina took a sharp intake of breath, eyes widen in surprise.

Although their relationship wasn't official yet, they both knew they were for each other.

It was a Friday afternoon when Jaemin coincidentally met Yuta and his friends at the school's cafeteria. When Taeyong spotted the trio, he immediately waved a hand and invited the boys to join their table. Without hesitation, the three joined the older boys. Apparently, they were in the middle of discussing about Doyoung's gift for his girlfriend's birthday.

"I suddenly remember something" Yuta said. "Few days ago Hina brought a huge teddy bear home"

Jaemin almost choked on his rice but thankfully no one noticed it.

"Dad asked her where she got it and she said it was given to her by someone. She was even beaming, with all smiles!" Yuta continued.

"Oh no. I guess someone is hitting on our Princess" Doyoung muttered. "After all, she's lovely and young"

Jaehyun shook his head reflexively. "I don't think Yuta will be happy to know that someone's into his sister. Remember when Hina used to like me before?"

Yuta rolled his eyes. "She was young and dumb. I can't even believe she used to like a stupid person like you. Anyway, it's different now. She's at a very critical stage. What if she gets pregnant at her age?"

This time, Jaemin choked. Jeno shoved a glass of water towards him.

"You're thinking too much!" Taeyong answered. "Maybe Jaemin know the person who gave the bear to Hina?"

With that, everyone turned their gaze to him. He nervously gulped down and shook his head. 

"Actually.... I- I wa-" He was cut short when the school bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch break. When the older boys left, Jaemin sighed loudly as if he was trying not to breathe for the whole time.

"The hell is wrong with you" Jeno asked, lightly nudging him.

"I'd have to thank the school for saving my ass"

That day, the coffee shop were filled with college students reviewing for their upcoming exam so there were no vacant tables left for them.

"Do you want to study at my house?" Hina asked.

Jaemin blinked a few times. "What?"

Hina tilted her head on the side. "You don't want?"

He shook his head reflexively. It's not like he doesn't want to go to her house. For some time, he was actually curious on how their house look like, and if their parents are kind too like her. 

"No, I mean, is it alright if I come to your house?"

She let out a chuckle. "Of course!"

When they arrived at her house, the first thing Jaemin noticed was the piercing stare of her brother Yuta.

A short introduction to her parents before they went upstairs to her room where they decided to discuss her lesson.

In contrast to his manly room, Hina's room looked like a room of a typical high school student. Several posters of idol groups like EXO were plastered on the pink walls. A study table enough for two and her bed with a cute purple bedsheets.

At first, everything seemed fine until Yuta followed them shortly.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Hina sighed in annoyance, watching as her brother threw himself on her bed.

Yuta rolled his eyes. "Why? Can't I stay at my sister's room?"

Hina crossed her arms. "You never stay at my room!"

Ignoring his sister's rant, Hina let out a loud sigh and nudged Jaemin who was sitting beside her. "Let's just pretend he's not here"

A few hours passed when they finally finished studying. Stretching their arms up, Jaemin eyes caught the familiar bear on the side of her bed. Hina followed Jaemin's gaze and smiled.

"I really liked the bear" She muttered.

Jaemin smiled proudly and was about to take her hand when they heard a knock on the door. Yuta who took a nap also woke up.

Jaemin was invited for dinner. Sharing the same table with her family, he couldn't help but to feel nervous. While Hina was engrossed in sharing how was her day to her parents, Jaemin was having a hard time swallowing his meal. Who wouldn't? Especially when Yuta was intensely staring at him again.

Hina, watching as her brother scrutinizing her potential boyfriend, kicked her brother's leg under the table causing him to winced in pain.

"Oops, sorry" She mumbled, glaring at her brother.

Yuta, on the other hand, was glaring at her in return. Once dinner was done, Hina immediately pulled Jaemin to the balcony.

"My brother must be giving you a hard time" Hina whispered, examining Jaemin's expression.

Jaemin shook his head. "He isn't. You're thinking too much"

She scoffed. "Don't defend him"

Stretching his hand, he pinched her cheeks and spoke. "Stop being so cute"

Hina rubbed her cheeks when Jaemin let go. As the two were engaged in their own little world, they didn't realize that her parents and Yuta were already watching them.

"Hina seemed to like him a lot" Hina's mother said to her husband. "He's quite a catch too? Handsome, smart and nice"

"I don't think having a boyfriend at her age is a good idea" It was her father's turn to speak.

Her mother glared at the two boys in front of her. "She's at the age where she can determine what is right and wrong. And you, Yuta, don't ever interfere with your sister's love life"

"I have good intentions! Men are wolves" Yuta spat.

"Not all men are like you and your dad" Their mother retorted, earning a dismayed look from both her husband and son.

Hina and Jaemin went back inside after a few minutes. Jaemin gathered all his stuff before bidding farewell to her family.

"Please come again. I'll prepare your favorite meal next time" Hina's mother enthusiastically said.

"I would love to. Dinner was really delicious! Thank you ma'am" Jaemin politely bowed.

Her mother smiled. "Thank you for helping Hina with her studies. Her grades really improved and our baby looked happier than before she met you"

Jaemin turned his gaze towards Hina who was looking away, clearly embarrassed.

As soon as they stepped outside the house, Hina insisted on walking with him up to the gate.

"Thank you for inviting me" Jaemin said with a smile.

"About the thing that I told you last time.." Hina paused, her lips curved into a thin line.

Jaemin cocked his eyebrow for a moment until he figured what she probably meant. "I thought I made my intentions clear already"

She looked up and shyly met his gaze. "but I want to hear it"

He laughed heartily and asked. "What do you want to hear?"

Hina looked at him incredulously before she answered. "That you like me too"

"Alright" Dismissing the thought of her brother Yuta against them, Jaemin held her shoulder and spoke. "I like you"


End file.
